1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal, and in particular to an electrical terminal used in a board-mounted connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Traditionally, electrical terminals are arranged in an insulative housing to form a connector. The terminal defines a soldering portion. The soldering portion extends externally from the insulative housing for soldering to a print circuit board (PCB) of another electrical apparatus. Usually, the soldering portion is designed parallel to the PCB. While, in application, due to manufacturing tolerance, the soldering portion will extend obliquely toward or away from the PCB. When a plurality of soldering portions extend obliquely away from the PCB, the plurality of soldering portions can not be aligned in a plane parallel to the PCB. this situation will influence the outlook of the connector. In order to resolve such problem, the soldering portion are designed to extend obliquely towards the PCB. However, the drawback still occurs for the reason of the form tolerance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical terminal that eliminates the aforesaid problems.